There They Go
by TheVeryWorstWriter
Summary: Zack has always been the underachiever, had always been compared to Cody. Cody had always been "Zack's little brother", the nerdy geek. Without either of them knowing they develop a hatred toward each other, honest hatred. Until one event brings them to tell each other their feelings. Will they become as they once were? Or will they stray even further?
1. There They Go

Chapter One: There They Go.

**My first fanfic so all reviews and critiques would be greatly appreciated.**

Bailey's eyes twinkled as Cody swept her away on the dance floor. Was this a dream, an illusion? She knew all too well that he was never the physical type, but that was one of the reasons she loved him. His cheeky personality and pleasing nature is what made him cute.

"If he ain't gon' try to please ye, don't chu' go pleasin' 'em," her ma would say. But everybody knew, including Bailey; that this was the fella for her.

"Now, how'd you get all this goin' on?" Bailey smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's a secret," Cody smiled mysteriously. Bailey chuckled.

"Fine, fine, I'll wait."

Cody was in another place. After he had finished making the finishing touches to Bailey's birthday cake, he had sat down to think. Whirls of emotions had spun in his head; mostly about his brother. What happened to their relationship? They never talked anymore and… Cody shook his head and looked to the beautiful women in his arms, managing a smile. Today wasn't about him and his own problems; it was the birth date of his girlfriend. He wasn't going to let Zack ruin that too.

Zack's plans consisted of eating his brother's cooking, and meeting Maya in this very spot. She hadn't shown up yet and Zack was getting antsy. What if she goes with another guy? What if she forgot the time for the party? What if my idiot brother, forgot to invite her?

He sat down on the bench, trying to clear these thoughts with reasons. Cody would never forget anything for Bailey's birthday. He texted her the time five times, and he knew Maya, she would never betray him.

The eldest Martin was satisfied with his reasons, and decided that she was just late.

Lately, he had become a bit paranoid. He wouldn't admit to himself that he missed those brotherly talks. Zack was too proud, and even if he did, he knew Cody wouldn't talk to him. They had gone their separate ways; they weren't as close.

He didn't know what he had done wrong, nor did he have any intention of finding out. If Cody was mad, best to leave him time to cool off. Which he didn't know how long it would take; since his brother had a lot of hot water in his kettle.

Maya showed up then. She noticed he wasn't his quirky self. That fun, charming personality of his was completely gone with a look of pure concentration. From the stories she'd heard, he only had that look when he's eating dessert.

"Zack," she leaned in front of him, "anybody in that little noggin' of yours?" He fell off the bench and onto the deck. He stood up, straightened out his clothes, and tried to regain his dignity. "Oh… Um, hey Maya!" He flashed his trademark smile, "didn't see you there!" She laughed, and linked her arm in the crook of his.

"You okay?"

He fumbled for words, "uh, yeah… Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just… too much thinking with that small brain can't be healthy." He pushed her and she laughed.

"Just to let you know, I'm proud of this 'small brain'," he grinned. "Really," Maya prodded him. "Positive," Zack answered with confidence.

When Maya saw Bailey, she ripped her arm out of Zack's to give her an enormous hug. "Congrats! You're… seventeen?" Bailey nodded. "It's so good to see you!" Then followed by: squeals and shrieks. Zack and Cody floated to the other side of the room, as if they had something to do.

Cody ran his hand through his hair and Zack was flitting through all the stuff he had in his tux pocket. Candy, a dollar, melted chocolate bar, bank card, wrappers, lint… The list went on. Cody looked on in distaste. _That's just not right,_ he thought.

Ten minutes later, Cody was pacing and Zack was eating the rest of his chocolate bar, no doubt finished all of his candy already. Bailey and Maya were dancing together, still making small talk. Or… big talk…

Cody was just about ready to doze off when he heard screaming. It sounded like Bailey and Maya. He woke up the slumped form of his twin and raced towards the sound. Zack, eyes half-closed, sensed an emergency and headed after his panic-crazed brother.

When Cody couldn't hear the screaming anymore, he breathed a rough, dry breath of relief. Zack caught up to him. "Did you find them?" Cody shook his head, panting. "Well, we've got to find them before-" he was cut off by the sound of a splash. They looked overboard and saw two people, tied and bound at the mouth, in a dingy.

Before they could even think of jumping overboard, they saw in the corner of their eyes: a man with a ski mask, swinging a bat. The last thing they saw was black.

Zack woke up surrounded by a bright, light, flash of white. His head throbbed like the time he got knocked out with a piece of bamboo; or the time when he was flung in the air by his bud, Woody. It left him with a bump the size of a small mountain. A man in a doctor's coat came up to him and smiled. "Good, you're awake. Now, your brother's in the waiting room. He's been up for almost an hour. He'll tell you everything," he straightened his glasses. "You're lucky to have him as a twin. He's a remarkable young man!" Zack mumbled to himself:_ He is, just not in the way you're probably thinking._

Cody was pacing. He was not thinking about his brother, but about Bailey and Maya. How would he and Zack possibly get them?

He saw Zack come in, waddling like a zombie. Cody walked over, since it was faster than waiting for his brother to make his way over. "Wha' happened?" Zack managed to slur. Cody rolled his eyes and started.

"Well, while we were out, the captain agreed to follow the dingy. But once he was on their track, they threatened to kill Bailey and Maya. The captain lay back, but using the signals provided by the dingy, he found them on a deserted island." Zack looked at him doubtfully. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Cody took a deep breath. "The captain doesn't want to risk any more lives, he said he wouldn't go to the island. But, but! I asked him, if he could let us use a rowboat so we can go to shore and rescue them!"

Zack squinted, "he's willing to risk our lives?"

Cody paused, thinking. "Never thought about it like that… back on track, you in?"

"No duh! Let's go!"

**Review for continuation.**


	2. On The Way

Chapter 2: On the Way

**This chapter is a little uneventful. More about reflections than action. Please review!**

The rowboat was small – to say the least. With none of them talkative, the ride was silent. Zack forgot how to speak. Cody was an emotional wreck. He was clutching his head and staring blankly at the ocean. Zack; was not in a supportive state as well. Both were thinking of the future events. What if we're too late? What if we never see them again?

* * *

Mr. Moseby had given them his farewell. He knew, in the back of his mind, that they were going to find some accidental way to sink the floating island. But, as any concerned adult, he was worried they might not come back. The pirates had weapons and a plan. But with the combined knowledge of the identical twins, they might stand a chance.

Zack was the strategic one, the one who came up with the brilliant pranks – although not very appreciated by the victim – his plans usually worked if not interfered with a second or third party. Cody was the brains. He knew to think before action and his vast knowledge was usually helpful (sometimes annoying). He was the one to count on.

As kids, they always found a way to trash his lobby… or hotel in general. The first day they ended up removing the satellite dish from the roof. Mr. Moseby chuckled remembering the horrifying experience.

He stood on the deck of the ship; looking past the railing at the path the boys had taken. Emma Tuttweiller came and took her place beside him.

"They might have been annoying and unpredictable, but, they were like the nephews I never had."

"As to me," Mr. Moseby sighed. Flashbacks streamed behind his eyes.

The boys pretending to be a girl to win a skateboard, the time Cody dyed his hair bright red… A smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"Zack, do you think we can save them?" Cody gazed up at his brother. When his brother turned, he buried all of his emotions deep down. He didn't want Zack calling him a wimp… again. He's never told anybody, but he looked up to Zack as any little brother does. In his case, every time Zack insulted him, it hurt more than it should. It shaped Cody to try and avoid the painful words.

"I hope so buddy, I hope so," his eyes reflected the tears that Cody had just wiped away.

Zack could tell his brother felt the same way he did, but he wasn't showing it. Why? Did the mask Cody always puts on have anything to do with him? The insults were just as jokes, nothing more. The swaying of the raft brought Zack to a clearness he never thought possible. _What if Cody took it to heart this whole time?_ The thought almost brought him to his knees. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting his brother. Especially not like this.

Zack tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Cody just looked away to the waves. The water slurped and sloshed as the rowboat sailed over them. On the horizon line, was a tiny spot of land?

"Land Ho!" yelled Zack as he looked above his brother. "Ah! Zack, we're in a boat. I. Think. I. Can. Hear. You…" Zack just grinned in reply. "I also think you destroyed my eardrum." "That's your eardrum's fault for being so sensitive."

**Review for continuation.**


	3. Here We Are

Chapter 3: Here We Are

**This chapter is filled with many twists and turns. Enjoy and please review!**

As the boat slowly made its way to the island, Cody suddenly remembered the weapons that were available in their enemies' hands. "We should swim the rest of the way, I don' want to get caught." Zack looked at him with a frown, "do you really think that they would shoot _now_? They could've shot hours ago!" Cody rolled his eyes, "you just don't want to get your hair wet."

Zack put a hand on his heart, "thank you little brother, for understanding my dilemma. How about I duck inside and you drag us ashore?" The intelligent twin came to his senses. Zack was NOT getting in the water. The only way to save Bailey was to do it himself.

Cody jumped into the freezing water. His breath was shown in tiny puffs of warm air. "Ah! Zack, it's cold!" "That's your own fault broseph."

Drenched and shivering, Cody made slow progress. He tried to get used to the water but it was no use. Once they got to the island, Cody looked awful. His lips and hands were turning blue and he was shaking uncontrollably. Zack, who was dozing, woke up and saw his blue brother. Immediately, he jumped out of the boat and dragged Cody ashore.

He took his sweater and wrapped it around Cody who was less than enthusiastic. "I'm too hot Zack… just… let me sleep…" A persistent Zack continued putting layers on him; including both of their sleeping bags, all of the sweaters and a pillow Zack brought for himself. "You're blue, Cody… Oh man, we need to get you outta the cold!"

He looked around for a comfortable place to put Cody, but to no avail. Zack dried as much of Cody as he could and dragged Cody further onto the sand. It was getting dark.

"Cody, stay awake. I'll be right back." Zack then went to find some useful firewood. It took a few tries but once he gained enough firewood, grass, and two pieces of flint, he raced back to his little brother. He set the firewood in a sensible position and got to work. He ripped a piece of his shirt and placed in on the ground. Grabbing the two pieces of flint, he clanked them together and created a spark. The second time, he succeeded in getting the sparks on the piece of clothing.

Speedily catching on fire, Zack placed the square on the wood and waited for a good flame. While he was waiting he looked at Cody. He was still shivering and his eyes were cold, but his breathing was not slowed; he was still awake. _Good job, Cody. _Zack scooted behind him and wrapped his arms around him for warmth. Cody had a shadow of a smile on his face, barely conscious, he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time; that of a brother's love.

Bailey awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of a gag. She felt the movement of somebody tied to her; Maya. A man the size of… well about the size of: one of the wolves who came to eat Porkers walked in. Bailey studied him. He had a beard clearly unshaven for a long while, he never changed his expression, and he seemed like a guy who would do anything for somebody; loyal.

Maya's limp head shot up in fear, bonking against Baileys'. "Sw-oervy," she tried to say, but failed when she realized her gag was still on. _We're screwed,_ she thought. The wolf man came and undid their gags. _Then again, maybe not._

"Well, well, well. Two beautiful, innocent young ladies. You're probably wondering what you're doing here."

"Actually…"

"Don't answer that. Now you're probably wondering what you're doing here."

"You already said-"

"Stop interrupting me! Now, you're probably wondering what you're doing here. Is it for money? Is it for labour? NO! Well, actually… That last one is exactly what you're here for. Anyways."

"Why did you capture us?" Maya questioned. "Yeah, and what do you want us to do?" Bailey added.

"Didn't I tell you to stop interrupting me?"

"Yup."

"Brian, please gag them again." Wolf man came back with their gags. Once they were replaced, Wolf man sat back down on the bench that had just seemed to have appeared.

"Now, I need you two to do a favor for me. I need you two to bring your boyfriends here. I need some testing for my new formula. If you don't, I will destroy the S.S. Tipton for good. Just to let you know, they have just arrived on the island. About 4km North from here."

Cody was finally functioning enough to talk. Zack was guilty, very guilty.

"Cody, man I'm sorry. I should've dragged it with you!"

"Zack, it's okay. If you didn't we'd both be dead right now."

"You're right, but still, nobody should go through an experience like that."

"You're right. I'm NOT doing it again."

Sharing a laugh, the twins were happy they were getting along better. They were also happy that they could speak without glaring at each other. Zack wasn't comfortable enough to tell Cody what he had really felt all those months, but then again, neither was Cody.

Zack took a boiling pot he had filled with sea water and offered it to Cody. The younger twin denied, for he wasn't thirsty at the moment.

"Zack!" a girly voice called out from the forest. Zack just looked at Cody, "what do you want now? You've had a whole fish and a half!" Cody just looked at him. "That wasn't me… I think it sounded like Maya!" Zack bolted upright on his feet and saw two girls walking up to their make-shift camp.

**Tell me what you think! Press the little button that says: Review!**


End file.
